Alter Realities
The Alter Realities are a series of dominions and kingdoms located inside of the Aithéri Plane, accessible by multiple gateways in the Gi (Earth). The Realities are split by the River of the Damned. On the east of the river are the Elemental Dominions, eleven independent kingdoms forged from natural elements as well as physical/mental constructs. The west side of the river is home to many different kingdoms and city-states. Some of the most notable civilizations are the Land of Untold Stories, a safe haven for humans, the Sunshine Society, a bright and sunny paradise, and Gunslinger Galley, a rough, urban city state riddled with crime. The main inhabitants of these lands are humans, some from Earth and some native to the Realities. History Little is known about how the Realities were created. The first Dominion was the Dominion of Fire, forged out of the ashes of an ancient civilization. King Sorum was the only survivor of a horrible war that plagued the island the year before. King Sorum was a master of all four natural elements: earth, water, fire, and air. With his powers, he created Four children to begin their own Dominions. The first child was Dralom, created from the fires of the deep. He became Eternal King of the Fire Dominion. His second child was Zalaru, forged from the waters of the ocean. She became Eternal Queen of the Water Dominion. The third child was Aarasa, forged from the soils that Sorum walked upon during the war. The final child was Fieraum, created from the winds of change that filled Sorum's sails in the days of olde. The children grew to have children of their own, who became masters of mental and physical constructs like exercise and science. Everything was peaceful until Zalaru murdered her brother Fieraum after a long dispute. This sent the Dominions into a fiery civil war, ended by the death of Zalaru by the followers of Fieraum. In the ashes of the conflict, the followers of both left the Dominions and built bridges to the other side of the River of the Damned. The first civilization was Tog'untha, nestled on a small peninsula on Lago Helem. Timeline * 13,000,000,000 PCW (Pre-Civil War)- The Dominions are created with the start of the universe. * 100,000 PCW- The first civilization is created by a race of fey called the Nax-ei. * 10,000 PCW- Humans discover/appear inside of the Realities. * 100 PCW- Tensions grow between human tribes in a fight for dominance and resources. * 15 PCW- A major chief is killed by another, fueling the growing fire even further. * 0 PCW- The Island is engulfed in a civil war between the Nel'ziri and Terumfa tribes. All hell breaks loose and every tribe on the island is annihilated. * 1 ACW (After Civil War)- The only survivor of the war, a wise mage named Sorum, created the Dominion of Fire and spawns four children from his powers. Each child was the master of one of the 4 main Elements of the Universe. * 5 ACW- Sorum begins to grow ill. * 7 ACW- Sorum dies of old age and illness. * 10 ACW- The children of the Descendants fulfill their destiny and create their own Dominions. * 22 ACW- Tensions grow between Zalaru, the Queen of Water and Fieraum, the King of Air. * 25 ACW- Fieraum is murdered by Zalaru in cold blood. The Dominion Civil war begins. * 26 ACW- Zalaru is killed by Fieraumi followers, ending the war. * 30 ACW (Present Day)- The Dominions begin recovering from the brutal Civil War they just endured.